


You cant tell Mycroft

by DemetraRoseRiddle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemetraRoseRiddle/pseuds/DemetraRoseRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is 13 years before the study in pink. Sherlock and John have got married and have a secret. And that is why Greg LeStrade was sitting in 221B Baker Street, and was told one rule. "you cant tell Mycroft". Major Johnlock. pairings LeStrade/Mycroft and Sherlock/John</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You cant tell Mycroft

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic aO3.

John Holmes formally known as John Watson sat in his favourite arm chair at 221B Baker Street, where he and his husband, Sherlock Holmes now lived. the flat was more or less in the same state that it was in a year ago when they first moved in. the only difference now was that there was currently a four month old baby girl living there as well.  
Briana Holmes was the four month old girl. The girl resembled her father in many ways; she had his black curls, pale skin and was extremely thin. From John however she inherited something Sherlock hoped she would. His eyes. Briana had inherited John`s eyes.

Sherlock was currently asleep. His daughter had kept him on his toes as she, like him, got bored. Very easily!  
No one besides John’s family and Mrs Hudson knew about Briana’s existence, but neither where permitted to tell a sole about her as the couple didn’t want Mycroft finding out! Sherlock especially. And also because there was a group of people from the last case the pair had worked that wanted Sherlock dead and they would do anything to ensure that he ended up that way. Sherlock and John couldn’t risk putting Briana in that much danger!

Suddenly the doorbell rang! John quickly picked up little Briana and carried her to the bedroom that he and Sherlock shared. John was worried about who it was. If it was a member of the Holmes family Briana wasn’t allowed to be seen. But John was worried about if it was a member of the group. He knew he was probably just paranoid but he wasn’t putting his daughter in danger.  
Sherlock heard the door open and was woken up hurriedly by John. Sherlock deduced that something was wrong, very wrong by the look on John`s face. The fact that John had come in and purposely woke him up really worried Sherlock as John was always happy when ever Sherlock decided to sleep as apparently he was sleep deprived. But sleeping was dull. Also he had brought their daughter another bad sign.

“Briana, we`ll be back in five minutes, okay?” John told her before leaving the room, with Sherlock in tow.

“John what the hell is going on?!” Sherlock asked John as he was dragged into the living room.

Sherlock quickly scanned the room, looking for whatever it was causing John to act that way. When he found nothing he turned to John with a confused look on his face. John was about to reply when a knock on the door beat him to it. Sherlock put his finger to his lips signalling for silence. Sherlock picked up the pistol which was on the dusty mantel piece. Cocked it and held it so it was pointing at the door.

“Sherlock open the door” the voice of Greg LeStrade. John breathed a sigh of relief and Sherlock lowered the gun but did not put it away.

John opened the door to reveal Greg LeStrade wearing a grey suit, black tie, black polished Italian leather shoes and a white shirt.  
LeStrade went to say something but was cut off by a cry from another room. Sherlock sighed knowing that LeStrade would ask questions and he would want answers. Sherlock thought over every possible lie he could tell but he couldn’t find a suitable one that would fit, so LeStrade would have to know the truth.

“Explain” Sherlock said to John, which earned him a puzzled look from LeStrade. Sherlock put the gun back on the mantel piece. And with that he left John to tell the story to LeStrade whilst he went to get his little girl.

When Sherlock re-entered the room with his now smiling daughter balanced on his hip. LeStrade seemed to understand where Briana came from. John took his daughter of Sherlock and kissed her forehead. The four month old gurgled in response.

“Okay, now you know about Briana you have to follow one rule”. John said knowing he could tell LeStrade calmly or Sherlock could threaten him, so John knew that this was a better option.

“What’s that?” LeStrade question.

“You can`t tell Mycroft”.


	2. There`s a head!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! hope you all like it :)

“Why the hell can`t I tell Mycroft!?” LeStrade asked Sherlock.

“Because I don’t want him to know” Sherlock said flatly.

John looked down at his daughter who was currently residing in the crook of his arm. John noticed that Briana`s eyes were slowly closing. John left the room without a word and walked up the stairs. John once again took Briana into the room he and Sherlock shared and put Briana down in her Moses basket.

John began wordlessly rocking the basket back and forth creating a slow and gentle rhythm. When John knew she was asleep, he soundlessly left the room. He had just shut the bedroom door when he heard……..

“God! There`s a freaking head!” LeStrade shouted.

John hurriedly descended down the stairs. He had just got to the bottom when he heard.

“Shit! Fingers! Sherlock!”

John entered the kitchen to see Sherlock leaning against the kitchen doorframe whilst LeStrade was staring into the biscuit tin. His eyes focused on the fingers.

Sherlock had a small smile playing on his lips. John gave him a look that screamed ‘don’t you dare’ as John knew that Sherlock had made LeStrade look in those places deliberately and John knew where Sherlock would make him look next.  
In fact LeStrade was just about to look in the coffee tin when john said,

“Sherlock show LeStrade what you found out about the last case”

Sherlock gave a huff, which John knew meant ‘you spoiled my fun’. But John didn’t care at the moment; he just wanted to get LeStrade away from the ears that Sherlock had put in the coffee tin.

Sherlock went into the living room, and after a moment of deliberation, thankfully LeStrade followed. LeStrade had just sat down when his phone bleeped, alerting him that he had a message. He immediately pulled it out of his jacket pocket. He checked the message a soon as the phone had switched on.

From: Mycroft  
Subject: Home  
Come home quickly! I found something that I have to show you now as I have a meeting soon-M.H

LeStrade stood up again and headed for the door, Sherlock watching his every move. John re-entered the room to see LeStrade`s hand on the doorknob.

“Bye John, Sherlock” LeStrade said heading out the door.

“I think he was creped out by the head” Sherlock mused.

“No shit Sherlock”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment :)


	3. The man in the leather armchair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is up! hope you like it ):

Mycroft Holmes was sitting in a dark brown leather armchair by the blazing fire in his home, which he currently shared with LeStrade. The fire was the only thing that lit the room.

Mycroft hadn’t really found anything of importance that had to be shown to Greg immediately but he did have something he wanted to show him, and he did want his boyfriend home as he couldn’t control his anticipation. Mycroft simply couldn’t have waited another hour for Greg to come home. His excitement would have killed him.

Mycroft didn’t want Greg at his brother’s house at the moment which made him want Greg home even more. He knew full well that there were people trying to kill Sherlock at the moment, and he didn’t want Greg to be killed as well, just because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. So the less time he spent there the better.

Greg LeStrade came home to find Mycroft sitting in his favourite arm chair in his study. Greg didn’t see that Mycroft had his hands in his pockets which he never did but he did however notice that he was looking particularly smug with himself. Greg wondered why he was in such a good mood.

“What did you want to show me?” Greg asked studying Mycroft carefully.

“Nothing much” Mycroft replied trying not to give the game away.

“Then wh….” Greg started to say but never finished his sentence because by this time Mycroft had crossed the small distance between them and did something unexpected.

Greg watched in amazement as Mycroft got down on one knee, pulled out a small black box lined with silver and said the four words Gregory LeStrade never expected to hear.  
Whilst opening the small black box Mycroft Holmes said.

“Will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment


	4. Takeaway and kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4! please comment if you like, or if you dont. :)

“Y…Yes” Greg LeStrade- soon to be Holmes- managed to stutter out.

Mycroft was now beaming. The man stood in front of him, the man he worshiped so much; the man he would die for had just made him the happiest man alive! Mycroft slid the ring onto his lover’s finger and stood up to capture him in a passionate kiss. Mycroft felt Greg smile against his lips as he kissed him back.

Meanwhile at 221B……….

“Sherlock, you realise that you will have to tell him sooner or later”. John stated from the kitchen as he was looking to see if they had anything in the cupboards, fridge or cabinets that they could eat.

“Hmm, later” Sherlock replied from his seat on the sofa. He was looking through his emails to see if LeStrade or members of the public had cases they needed solving. None!

“Jawwwwnnnn!” Sherlock called to him. Sherlock was tense and John could be just the person to relive that tension.

“What Sherlock?” John asked coming into the living room.

“Bored” Sherlock said flatly

“I would have said you look rather tense, but not bored” John said knowingly. He knew Sherlock wasn’t bored but was tense. He was always tense when he didn’t have a case, but he decided to play along with it anyway.

 

“Well you’re the doctor, so come and relive my tension” Sherlock practically purred.

“Well I will see what I can do” John said smiling. He walked over to Sherlock’s shoulders and started to rub. 

“Harder” Sherlock said to John, closing his eyes. John added more pressure and was rewarded by a groan from Sherlock. John grinned; he knew he was the only one who could coax those groans out.

“How’s that?” John said into the flesh of Sherlock’s neck. Instead of answering he just groaned again. John shivered with pleasure at the noise. John continued to relive Sherlock`s tension for another fifteen minutes or so until he stopped. Sherlock`s eyes snapped open, and he turned to face his husband. Sherlock gave John a confused look.

“Unlike you, I need to eat at dinner time, as you and Briana didn’t let me have any breakfast, and you weren’t home to look after Briana whilst I went for lunch”. John said smiling at Sherlock.

“But…” Sherlock said pulling John onto his lap and giving him a quick kiss.

“But nothing, now go check on out daughter whilst I order food” John said commandingly.

“Fine” Sherlock grumbled as he left the room. John quickly went in search for the takeaway menus. He found them underneath Sherlock`s dressing gown which he had flung on the floor this morning. John sighed and picked it up. He put it over the back of the sofa and went to review his takeout menus. 

John waited for Sherlock to come down stairs before ordering. Even though Sherlock rarely ate, John would always ask him if he wanted anything. When Sherlock finally came down stairs. John went into the kitchen to grad said takeaway menus so Sherlock could at least look. He was just picking them up when arms wrapped around his waist, and soft lips pressed against John`s neck.

“You know what Sherlock” John said

“What?” Sherlock said grinning. He had deduced what John was going to say and instead of letting John finish his sentence, he pulled him towards the bedroom that used to be Johns before they decided to share the same bed.

“I`m not hungry for food anymore” John said. And Sherlock knew exactly what he meant and instead of replying he captured John in a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment. :)


	5. Briana`s melody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5!

Mycroft Holmes and Greg Lestrade were in their bedroom, Greg was sleeping peacefully, and his head was on top of Mycroft’s chest.

Mycroft on the other hand was watching his fiancé sleep. He was also wondering whether he should invite his brother. Sherlock would cause kayos, and he wasn’t invited to Sherlock’s wedding but if his Greg wanted him there he would put up with him.

Meanwhile at 221B

“Sherlock” John mumbled sleepily

“What” Sherlock replied in the same groggy tone.

“Your turn” John said. Then Sherlock hear Briana crying from the crib. Sherlock huffed and got out of bed. He picked up the crying child and tried to sooth her. When the tactics that John used to get her back to sleep didn’t work, he thought of another idea... 

He took her down stairs and laid her on the couch. He quickly picked up his violin and started playing the song he had composed for her. The child immediately stopped crying so she could hear the melody. Sherlock grinned triumphantly when he realised how easily he could get his daughter to stop crying.

Ten minutes of playing the song on loop about eight times, Briana had finally fallen back asleep. Sherlock picked her up gingerly and put her back in her crib. Sherlock climbed back into bed with John.

The next morning John woke up to find Briana and Sherlock gone. He checked the time 11:30. He cursed under his breath. John hurriedly went down stairs, it was his turn to do the early morning shift as it was Sherlock's turn to do the times Briana woke up in the night.

John came down stairs to see Sherlock reviewing his laptop and Briana crawling about on the floor. He smiled at the sight. John walked over to Briana and picked her up. The child smiled at him.

“Jawwwwnnnn”!! Sherlock called from his laptop.

“What Sherlock” John asked knowing what the response would be.

“I thought you were going to get up this morning, whilst I had a lie in” Sherlock said as the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

“Sherlock” said the voice of Mycroft Holmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment, should i countinue? or should i deleate this fic and burn it in hell? i would like to know? please comment :)


	6. Wedding invitations at 11:30

Mycroft Holmes was stood outside 221B Baker Street. He didn’t want to be here especially about his wedding. Mycroft didn’t really want to tell Sherlock about the wedding, he didn’t really want Sherlock to come but it was what Greg had wanted so he would. He had come so early because he had a meeting at 12:30pm with the prime minister and he wasn’t going to be late for that! And that was why Mycroft Holmes stood outside 221B Baker Street at 11:30am

John and Sherlock were in panic! They knew Mycroft would stay for more than ten minutes and they also knew that Briana wouldn’t stay quiet for that long. They were doomed! Sherlock's mind was whizzing through every possibility, what he didn’t know was that John had a plan. 

John went to Sherlock and told him to keep Mycroft out for as long as possible. Sherlock nodded his head and made his way to the front door. 

“Sherlock, open the door” Mycroft called through the oak door.

“Why?” Sherlock said flatly, buying John and Briana time.

“Sherlock “Mycroft warned placing his hand on the doorknob. Sherlock looked round for John and Briana.

“Mycroft, I am especially busy at the current moment in time and I do not need you interrupting!” Sherlock retorted. After looking round the flat in amazement and finding no trace of John and any traces that Briana had ever existed so he had no choice but to let Mycroft in. 

Mycroft was wearing a brown jacket, a white shirt underneath. He wore a black silk tie around his neck. He had matching brown trousers and black leather shoes that Sherlock though did not match anything else he was wearing.

“What do you want Mycroft”? Sherlock asked

“To give you this” Mycroft said in the same tone, and held out the envelope.

“Oh, so this is what the text was about yesterday” Sherlock deduced.

“Think about it. For Greg`s sake”? Mycroft said. He was almost pleading. He wanted this wedding to be perfect for Greg and if he had to, he would personally drag his brother, Sherlock Holmes to the wedding.

“Good bye Mycroft” Sherlock said holding open the door.

“Sherlock” Mycroft said stepping out the door. He had intended to say more but Sherlock had slammed the door in his face, clearly stating that he didn’t want to continue the conversation. Mycroft huffed and checked his watch. 11:33. He would have to leave to get there on time. He sighed. This discussion wasn’t over, he thought to himself. And with that he strode out of 221B Baker Street.

John, he`s gone you can come back now- SH

was the text that Sherlock sent John . Suddenly the door burst open and there was John carrying a sleeping baby. John looked at Sherlock and gave him a confused look. 

“What?” John asked.

“How did you get out?” Sherlock questioned as for once in his life he could not deduce what had happened.

“Fire escape” John replied smugly and with that he left a baffled Sherlock standing in the living room whilst he went to put Briana to bed.


	7. Big Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok in this chapter Briana is just over the age of 5 and because she has two dads john will be known as papa and sherlock will be dad :)

It had been seven months and three days since Briana Holmes was born. It had been ten months and three and a half hours since she spoke her first word which, to Sherlock’s delight, was `experiment`. And four months after she spoke her first sentence which was `Daddy, had uncle Lestrade go any cases for you`. After this Sherlock picked up his daughter and took her to John, and asked her to repeat herself. John was astounded.

Sherlock could tell that Briana would have his deduction skills and be above average intelligence, and that was another reason Sherlock Holmes was incredibly proud to be the father of Briana Holmes.

“Bored” Briana stated to her dad.

“Well what do you want to do?” her papa asked as he came into the room.

“Well you could…….” Sherlock started but the timer in the kitchen binged. 

“John you take her out to the park, or where ever children go, I need to finish my experiment” Sherlock told John whilst he went to carry on with his experiment.

“Dad, can I help?” 

“Ask papa”. Sherlock replied. He knew Briana would love to take part in this experiment, but she would have to ask John because last time Sherlock got his skull confiscated because he let her help with an experiment which involved hydrochloric acid and John was furious, no way was he getting into that much trouble ever again!

“Papa, can I help dad with his experiment?” 

“Well what do we say?” John asked the girl. He knew this question was coming soon and had already talked to Sherlock, who was bringing less dangerous chemicals into the house, so when Briana did ask she was safe to go help Sherlock with the experiment.  
Briana had helped multiple times with Sherlock's experiments. She especially loved dissecting things and looking at them under the microscope. She also loved setting hypothesis and being right, which she usually was.

“Please” she said looking up at him, wide eyed and did a little pout. Briana was only five but she knew how to get her own way with her papa.

“ok go have fun” John said smiling at his daughter.

“Thank you!” Briana said and she practically ran into the kitchen. Briana studied the table in front. Her dad noticed that she was there but didn’t say anything as he wanted to see her reaction.

Briana read the notes on the table. She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then checked the experiment. The five year old picked up the goggles that were on the table, put them on and picked up the hydrochloric acid and added it the experiment.

“Well done Briana” Sherlock praised. He was hoping that she would do this. He was checking her intelligence.

“Thank you dad” Briana said smiling at him.

Sherlock's phone buzzed at the critical point of the experiment which he was watching he daughter complete. The truth was he had already done this experiment but was seeing how much the five year old girl could understand, and by the looks of it that was a lot.

“Sherlock, it`s Lestrade” John called from the living room.

“What does he want I`m busy!” Sherlock called back

“He`s got a case for you!”

“Will I find it interesting?” 

“I don’t know Sherlock, find out yourself!” John huffed

“John I`m busy at the moment!”

“Look later then!”

“Fine” Sherlock said. 

“Dad, I completed the experiment! Did I do it right? Has uncle Lestrade got a case for you?” She questioned her father.

“You did it perfectly Briana! Yes uncle Lestrade might have a case for me” Sherlock replied hoping this want going to go where he though.

“Dad can I help?” Briana asked. She had heard her dad talk about going on cases but had never been on any.

“No Briana you have to stay here” her dad told her after he had read the text from Lestrade, and with that he and John ran out the room leaving Briana with Mrs Hudson.

Little did Sherlock and John realise was a big mistake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment :)


	8. The Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is where me and my drama llama come in. meet stan my drama llama he says hi! please comment:)

Briana Holmes was bored. Mrs Hudson had tried everything but her tactics weren’t working. This child was so much like Sherlock and it was beginning to annoy her a little. Just then somebody knocked on door of 221B.

“Briana dear, stay here for a minute whilst I get the door” Mrs Hudson said as she left the flat to answer the door. Briana could here Mrs Hudson walking down the stairs; she heard her open the door and her asking who they wanted to see. But one thing Briana didn’t here was the reply, instead she heard a scream, and that scream could only come from Mrs Hudson. 

Suddenly Briana heard footsteps. She quickly ran into her parent`s room and hid in the wardrobe. She heard the door being kicked down.

“Where`s the little brat?” Briana heard a gruff voice. Briana wasn’t stupid, so in the seconds before the men came into the room she did something a five year old shouldn’t know how to do.

“Search the room” Another man`s voice rang out around the room. Through the crack in the door Briana saw the men messing up her parent`s bedroom. Suddenly a man turned round and caught sight of the wardrobe.

Briana stopped breathing. The man came closer to the wardrobe. He threw it open to reveal a black curly haired girl, with brown eyes and pale skin wearing a blue dress with flowers on it. She had white shoes with a blue flower on tip, where her toes were.

“Got you” the man said reaching into the wardrobe to grab her wrists. Briana grabbed the gun she was holding and shot the man in the upper leg, the place where it would cause the most pain. The man clutched his leg and howled with pain. 

“Brat! Men get her!” the man screeched at the other men in the flat. Briana quickly shot the other leg to insure that he wouldn’t be able to get her.

“Careful, she`s got a gun and she knows how to use it!” the man warned the rest of his team. He wasn’t failing this task or he would be worse that dead.

Three men rushed into the room. They surveyed the room, all of their eyes widened in shock when they saw the tall five year old in a pretty blue dress holding a gun. They then saw their college on the floor, bleeding. The three men circled her. They changed direction a lot to try and confuse the five year old. It worked because two of them kept her eyes busy whilst the third went behind her and pricked her with a needled. He then injected the sedatives. The five year old quickly fell asleep.

“Leave Benny, he`ll die before they get home, we have the kid now let`s go. Did you tie the old bird up?” one of the men asked the other two.

“yeah she`s safely tied up” the shorter of the two men answered.

“Good. Let`s leave a message for Mr Holmes and his husband, shall we?” the man grinned. The taller of the other two men got a knife out of his pocket and made a slash across Briana`s arm. With her own blood. He left a message on the wall. With that the three remaining men fled 221B Baker Street with an unconscious Briana in their arms.

Sherlock, John and Lestrade were on there way back to 221B. It was an open shut case and Sherlock had figured it out in seconds. Sherlock and John were going home and Lestrade just wanted to see his niece as he hadn’t seen her in three months. Gregory Lestrade had only known the girl for five years but he loved her like he loved his own children.

As the three men arrived at the door of 221B, Sherlock instantly noticed that something was wrong. He held his arm out to stop the others from getting anywhere near the door. Sherlock muttered to himself as he tried to figure out what had happened.

“Sherlock, move, I`m cold and I want to see Briana!” Sherlock held up a finger to silence John.

“Sherlock what`s going on?” Greg asked Sherlock. He knew something wasn’t right.

“Stay here” Sherlock said pulling out his gun and kicking down the door to 221B. Sherlock raced to Mrs Hudson`s flat. He knocked on the door. He heard a muffled cry from inside. For the second time in the space of two minutes.

He found Mrs Hudson tied to a chair in her kitchen, with a gag round her mouth. Sherlock noticed the blood on her head but the one thing that struck him most was the fact that she was crying. He went back into the hall. He shouted for John and Lestrade. He told John to look after Mrs Hudson. The next instant he was racing up the stairs to his and Johns flat, Lestrade was following close behind.

Sherlock ran through the door that had been knocked off its hinges. For once in his life Sherlock Holmes didn’t stop to examine evidence. He raced into the living room to find something written on the living room walls.

“No! No! Lestrade get every inspector, DI whatever over here!” Sherlock shouted, his eyes never leaving the wall.

“Sherlock what`s going on?” Gregory Lestrade entered that room at the very moment and noticed what was on the wall. Written in blood was a note.

`We told you we were going to destroy you; Sherlock Holmes. Remember:

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
We have your daughter  
But I want you!

Come and find us Sherlock or your daughter will die! You have about nine hours.

With that Sherlock Holmes embarked on the scariest case yet. Finding his daughter before death found her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment. for stan?

**Author's Note:**

> please comment. :)


End file.
